Fionna and Marshall Honeymoon
by mangotaffykittyxD
Summary: Fionna and Marshall are married and wanted to have a honeymoon. but they are low on funds. so Fionna does something she never thought she would do. will it ruin Fionna and Marshall's relation ship. ((sequel to "Fionna and Marshall's Wedding" and "Fionna and Marshall"))
1. What Would You Do

**Chapter 1**

Fionna's pov

The wedding was over, but it was great! i walked back to tree house were Marshall and I live now. i came in the door to see him on the couch. when i put my backpack down i admired my wedding ring. i walked over to the couch.

"Marshall. we need to decide were we want to go for my honeymoon." i said as i sat down on the couch. he wrapped his arm around me.

"ok babe. where do u want to go." he asked.

"ok i had some ideas." i said. i pulled out some brochures from my back pocket. "i like this one the most." i said as i pointed to Candy Island.

"thats seems like a cool place to go. oooh and it has a night club and bar!" Marshall said in excitement. i smiled at him.

"ok, then lets go there. i think i can get Prince Gumball to get us a discount. i'll go do that, and u can start packing for your self. ill do mine later. bye Marshall." i said. i kissed his cheek and grabbed my backpack. i ran out the door to the Candy Kingdom. i entered the court yard and i saw Prince Gumball on a bench.

"hey Gumball." i said. i sat next to the him on the bench. he looked very depressed.

"oh hello Fionna. having fun being married." he asked gloomily.

"uhh, yeah." i said. "can i ask you something?" i said. his eyes lit up.

"yes anything." he said.

"Marshall and i were discussing our honeymoon arrangements, and we wanted to go to Candy Island. i was wondering if u could get us a discount." i said. he thought for a while and then started to talk.

"i could give you the trip for free." he said.

"Yay! thank you." i said. i started to walk away as he yelled out to me.

"not so fast Fionna. i will give you a free vacation if u go on a date with me tonight." he said. i didnt know what to do. i want the free vacation since i am low on money, but i dont want to cheat on my husband. i thought for a while and then i said my choice.

" ok Gumball, I will go on a date with you if you give me the free vacation." i said sadly. Prince Gumball smiled.

"come back here at 8:00 tonight." he said and then he ran inside. it was already 7:00 when i got home so i had to get ready. i told Cake everything that happened and she helped me get ready.

"bye Marshall. Cake and i are going to spend girls night together." i lied. he kissed me and i left. it was time to do something i never thought i would.


	2. The Date

**Chapter 1**

Fionna's pov

The wedding was over, but it was great! i walked back to tree house were Marshall and I live now. i came in the door to see him on the couch. when i put my backpack down i admired my wedding ring. i walked over to the couch.

"Marshall. we need to decide were we want to go for my honeymoon." i said as i sat down on the couch. he wrapped his arm around me.

"ok babe. where do u want to go." he asked.

"ok i had some ideas." i said. i pulled out some brochures from my back pocket. "i like this one the most." i said as i pointed to Candy Island.

"thats seems like a cool place to go. oooh and it has a night club and bar!" Marshall said in excitement. i smiled at him.

"ok, then lets go there. i think i can get Prince Gumball to get us a discount. i'll go do that, and u can start packing for your self. ill do mine later. bye Marshall." i said. i kissed his cheek and grabbed my backpack. i ran out the door to the Candy Kingdom. i entered the court yard and i saw Prince Gumball on a bench.

"hey Gumball." i said. i sat next to the him on the bench. he looked very depressed.

"oh hello Fionna. having fun being married." he asked gloomily.

"uhh, yeah." i said. "can i ask you something?" i said. his eyes lit up.

"yes anything." he said.

"Marshall and i were discussing our honeymoon arrangements, and we wanted to go to Candy Island. i was wondering if u could get us a discount." i said. he thought for a while and then started to talk.

"i could give you the trip for free." he said.

"Yay! thank you." i said. i started to walk away as he yelled out to me.

"not so fast Fionna. i will give you a free vacation if u go on a date with me tonight." he said. i didnt know what to do. i want the free vacation since i am low on money, but i dont want to cheat on my husband. i thought for a while and then i said my choice.

" ok Gumball, I will go on a date with you if you give me the free vacation." i said sadly. Prince Gumball smiled.

"come back here at 8:00 tonight." he said and then he ran inside. it was already 7:00 when i got home so i had to get ready. i told Cake everything that happened and she helped me get ready.

"bye Marshall. Cake and i are going to spend girls night together." i lied. he kissed me and i left. it was time to do something i never thought i would.

**Chapter 2**

Prince Gumball's pov

When i saw Fionna come to the court yard i was dressed in my pink tuxedo. she was wearing a blue short dress.

"good evening Fionna. u look lovely." i said.

"save it. we are not going to go anywhere in public. only your private areas. ok?" she said.

"ok." i said. we walked to the dinning hall and sat down. we ate candy for dinner and had ice cream for dessert. i was hoping for something else.

"i dont think you understand what i meant by date was you have to give me the feeling of a date." i said to her. "if ypu want the free vacation."

"fine." she said. i came over to her and kissed her. she barely kissed back. i was kind of upset.

"come up to my bed room with me." i said. we walked up the stairs together. i knew what i was going to do.

Fionna's pov

i went upstairs with Prince Gumball. i wasnt too happy about the kiss. i didnt want to do it. i entered his bed room. i was very appalled. he started taking off his clothes.

"Gumball what are you doing!?" i said.

"dont speak." he said. he rubbed his body up against my body and kissed me.

"i didnt agree to this! get off of me!" i yelled. i pushed him back.

"fine. you have done enough." he said. he put his clothes back on and i left. i called cake to pick me up. she came and i go home. i went to bed guilty. but i was happy that i got the honey moon i wanted.


	3. The Honeymoon

**Chapter 1**

Fionna's pov

The wedding was over, but it was great! i walked back to tree house were Marshall and I live now. i came in the door to see him on the couch. when i put my backpack down i admired my wedding ring. i walked over to the couch.

"Marshall. we need to decide were we want to go for my honeymoon." i said as i sat down on the couch. he wrapped his arm around me.

"ok babe. where do u want to go." he asked.

"ok i had some ideas." i said. i pulled out some brochures from my back pocket. "i like this one the most." i said as i pointed to Candy Island.

"thats seems like a cool place to go. oooh and it has a night club and bar!" Marshall said in excitement. i smiled at him.

"ok, then lets go there. i think i can get Prince Gumball to get us a discount. i'll go do that, and u can start packing for your self. ill do mine later. bye Marshall." i said. i kissed his cheek and grabbed my backpack. i ran out the door to the Candy Kingdom. i entered the court yard and i saw Prince Gumball on a bench.

"hey Gumball." i said. i sat next to the him on the bench. he looked very depressed.

"oh hello Fionna. having fun being married." he asked gloomily.

"uhh, yeah." i said. "can i ask you something?" i said. his eyes lit up.

"yes anything." he said.

"Marshall and i were discussing our honeymoon arrangements, and we wanted to go to Candy Island. i was wondering if u could get us a discount." i said. he thought for a while and then started to talk.

"i could give you the trip for free." he said.

"Yay! thank you." i said. i started to walk away as he yelled out to me.

"not so fast Fionna. i will give you a free vacation if u go on a date with me tonight." he said. i didnt know what to do. i want the free vacation since i am low on money, but i dont want to cheat on my husband. i thought for a while and then i said my choice.

" ok Gumball, I will go on a date with you if you give me the free vacation." i said sadly. Prince Gumball smiled.

"come back here at 8:00 tonight." he said and then he ran inside. it was already 7:00 when i got home so i had to get ready. i told Cake everything that happened and she helped me get ready.

"bye Marshall. Cake and i are going to spend girls night together." i lied. he kissed me and i left. it was time to do something i never thought i would.

**Chapter 2**

Prince Gumball's pov

When i saw Fionna come to the court yard i was dressed in my pink tuxedo. she was wearing a blue short dress.

"good evening Fionna. u look lovely." i said.

"save it. we are not going to go anywhere in public. only your private areas. ok?" she said.

"ok." i said. we walked to the dinning hall and sat down. we ate candy for dinner and had ice cream for dessert. i was hoping for something else.

"i dont think you understand what i meant by date was you have to give me the feeling of a date." i said to her. "if ypu want the free vacation."

"fine." she said. i came over to her and kissed her. she barely kissed back. i was kind of upset.

"come up to my bed room with me." i said. we walked up the stairs together. i knew what i was going to do.

Fionna's pov

i went upstairs with Prince Gumball. i wasnt too happy about the kiss. i didnt want to do it. i entered his bed room. i was very appalled. he started taking off his clothes.

"Gumball what are you doing!?" i said.

"dont speak." he said. he rubbed his body up against my body and kissed me.

"i didnt agree to this! get off of me!" i yelled. i pushed him back.

"fine. you have done enough." he said. he put his clothes back on and i left. i called cake to pick me up. she came and i go home. i went to bed guilty. but i was happy that i got the honey moon i wanted.

**Chapter 3**

Marshall's pov

Fionna and i were all packed for the honeymoon. we were leaving soon.

"Fi, you ready?" i asked.

"yeah just let me get my pack." she said. we left and flew to the island and got settled into our hotel room.

"want to go to the beach after we unpack?" i asked Fionna.

"sure, i'll get on my bathing suit." she said. she went to the bathroom to change. i go into my bathing suit too. we walked to the beach. i set up the umbrella and blanket, Fionna helped. we ran into the water and jumped in. i kissed Fionna on the cheek. i held her in my arms. we kissed and we swam a lot. when we went back to the hotel and took showers and got changed to go to the club and bar.


End file.
